ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave/Trivia
* This is the first appearances of Wild Arms and Etta. * This is the first film that Chomper appears in but his parents do not. * Even though Bron and his entire herd appear in the film, Shorty is completely absent and is not mentioned by any of the characters at any point throughout its runtime, although it is possible he came with the herd and was just not seen in the movie. * It is revealed in the movie that since the events of the tenth movie, Bron has come to visit Littlefoot every year at the beginning of Spring. Depending on what order the episodes of the television series fit in chronologically, this implies that the film takes place either one year or two years after the events of "The Big Longneck Test" TV episode. * Chomper and Ruby appear as secondary characters. This marks the first film that Ruby is featured in a movie and the third in which Chomper appears. ** In fact, it is also the first Land Before Time film to be presumably set after the events of the television series. * This is the third The Land Before Time film whose title starts with "Journey". Coincidentally, the first was The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and the second was The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. * The significant real life time gap between The Wisdom of Friends and Journey of the Brave ''marks the largest amount of time between Land Before Time movies in the series, even larger than the gap between ''The Land Before Time and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. The largest timeline gap in The Land Before Time canon occurs in the original film, between when they hatch, and when they are next seen. * The film was originally titled Journey of the Heart. It is unknown why the film was retitled, though the discovery of the film's production amongst fans may have contributed. * This is the first Land Before Time film to have an original widescreen Region 1 DVD release. * This is the first film in the series to be directed by Davis Doi, and the first written by Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser. * This is the first film in which Barry Bostwick voices Grandpa Longneck and George Ball voices Daddy Topps. It is also the first Land Before Time film in which Petrie's mother and Ducky's mother are voiced by Anndi McAfee (the voice of Cera) and Meghan Strange (the voice of Ruby) rather than long-time voice actor Tress MacNeille, who previously voiced them in most of the sequels. * This is the second Land Before Time film to have four songs instead of the usual three, the first being The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. * This is the first Land Before Time film to use more Hanna-Barbera sound effects (including the big whistle zing out sound effect) as well as one sound effect originally from golden-aged Disney cartoons, since some cartoon sound effects were used in some previous films. * The film's opening makes a reference to the film Fantasia, with a Stegosaurus fighting a Tyrannosaurus rex. This marks the first time wherein adult individuals from the two individual genera fight in the franchise. * A notable achievement in this The Land Before Time film is attempting to make introduced dinosaurs significantly more scientifically accurate than prior, such as adding a full coat of feathers to Wild Arms and the Yutyrannus, and extensive bodily armor to the Carnotaurus. Due to these additions, Journey of the Brave can be considered the most scientifically accurate film in the franchise to date (even more-so than Universal's other dinosaur film at the time, Jurassic World, which depicted scaly Velociraptor that were larger than a man and had pronated wrists). * The Sharptooth seen in the opening narration closely resembles the Cool Gray Sharptooth from The Great Longneck Migration, and may actually be one this sharptooth. * The 2013 Universal Pictures logo at the beginning uses the 1997 Universal Pictures theme (composed by the late Jerry Goldsmith) rather than the 2012 Universal Pictures theme (rearranged by Brian Tyler). This is highly unusual for a recent Universal Pictures film. * This is the second time Ducky has newly-hatched siblings; the first being The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (in which Ducky's additional siblings hatched during the end credits). * When the film's trailer was leaked in July of 2015, some viewers interpreted Petrie's line after the song Today's the Day from "Special day!" to "Treasure Day!" (as the word "special" was overlapped by another character). However, when the film itself was released, the DVD captions worded the line as "Special day!". The overlapping issue was also resolved for the final film. * This is the second Land Before Time film to include the MPAA logo in the end credits after the original The Land Before Time. * One of the film's producers suggests that Guido and Ali may appear in this movie, but they didn't. * Tria and Tricia are absent in this film. * This was the second Land Before Time sequel not released in December, unlike the past 9 sequels. * This is the second Land Before Time film to go over 80 minutes. The first one being The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Category:Trivia Category:The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave